Ice Dragon Slayer
by tempestflare52
Summary: This is my first x-over... please be nice... this will slash and het... pairings are... NevillexLucy, GrayxHarryxNatsu, they wont meet up until the 5th chapter, please be nice when you comment, and the summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

This is my first HP and FT (Fairy Tail) x-over

Summary: After another round of 'Harry Hunting,' Harry, 16, left alone wounded and in pain, suddenly activates a power he knew not, ex-quip! He goes to Gringotts where he is told about another plane aside from this one, the outer land of Fiore, where many magical guilds reside, Neville and Harry figure out that they can no longer be in Hogwarts, so they decided to leave, but before they leave they must finish some unfinished business, but when they get to Fiore, will they be able to handle the craziness that is Fairy Tail?

A/N: Both boys won't go into the Outer plane yet, they will speak about wanting to go, but won't go until the 5th chapter! ALSO I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHOR"S EXCEPT THE PLOT! A bit OOC Harry and Neville

* * *

1 (**Edited on 8/10/13**)

Harry was nearly out of breath, he's been running for nearly 2 hours, he was shocked that his fat lard of a cousin was still able to keep up, usually Dudley would give up after the 5 minute mark. However today was especially different, today was Harry's birthday, well almost, tomorrow was his birthday, but today was the day before his birthday, and it was always like this. Harry would have to run from his cousin, and his baboons he calls friend, from their game of 'Harry Hunting'. Harry made a dash at the woods, where no one dared to enter, as soon as his foot stepped on the woods, he felt himself drained, not physically, but magically, he felt as if he'd been on a very draining duel, but he didn't dare stop, he knew if he did, he would get the beating of his life time. Harry still couldn't believe they found out about his dog-father's death, now he no longer had any leverage over them, the beatings were more severe, and the chores were more straining.

He risked it, and turned around to see his cousin and his posse, stop, he knew it was to early to count victory, so he kept running, until he tripped on a branch and fell on a thorn bush, he then proceeded on falling down a hill, getting scrapped and wounded each passing minute, until he came to a stop by hitting a trunk, he laid there coughing out blood. He felt pain coursing through his body, _you sure know how to start your birthday Harry, _he thought to himself, as he laid on the floor panting and breathing heavily.

_First a giant breaks into the island you're living in, then get broken into by the Weasley twins and that idiot of Ron, after that, you blow up your aunt and runaway, two years ago a huge death eater raid happens during the Quidditch World Cup, last year dementor's attack, and you're in need of rescue... and now your sixteen and you've managed to get yourself wounded and have thorns in places, they really shouldn't be in,_ he thought, as he went through the last 5 years of his life, ever since he was told he was a wizard he's been having horrible luck, each year, his life was in danger, in and out of Hogwarts, sure he loved the rush of the adventure, but almost dying not once, but nearly 3 times was too much for him. He closed his eyes as he finally caved into the exhaustion, not realizing that he now turned 16.

He didn't feel as the chains on his core broke, his magic overflowing out of him in a silvery white light, as it surrounded him in a magical cocoon. The magic began healing all of his wounds, even from the last 16 years, all the malnutrition, years of being stuck in a cupboard, and endless chores that left him weak now gone. He also didn't notice that his clothes began to fill out, his once 5'4 thin figure, now outgrew it, he now stood a good 6'2, his muscle's filled out, giving him a athletic build, not too muscular, but also not too thin. Not only that but his clothes seemed to flicker, first they look normal, a simple white t-shirt, and cargo pants, next thing that appears, is a black wing armor along with a sword on his right hand, then it flashes to aquatic like armor, which covers parts of his body in a sea-green and sea-blue armor, he has a crown on his head, he also has a aquatic like sword to go with the armor.

Then his armor changes to a more flamed style armor, he also had a black and crimson red flame type blade, finally his armor changed to a more softer style armor, he was covered in a light blue chest plate with a black trim, with only one shoulder pad on his left, he had black with blue trim gauntlet that reached his elbows, and black with blue trim leg armor, under the armor was a black acromantula silk clothes, his wand then flew to his hand, and split in half, one on each hand, and it grew to be a sword. The sword on his left was long, it stood near his hip, it had a black handle, the hilt was design as a diamond shape, with the blade with a huge lightning shaped bolt down the middle, the other was the same like the first except had a half snowflake like handle, and down the middle was the end of the snowflake, both swords were emitting power, the one on left let out sparks, while the one on his right let out a white mist.

His clothes then returned to normal, and the cocoon finally broke, leaving him lying on the ground, but the cocoon seemed to have created a ice blue magical seal around him, and water began to come out of the seal until it formed a ice blue dragon, with sea green eyes. "I have found you at last, after nearly a three century's of search, I found you," it spoke, letting out a fanged grin, "now I will transfer all my knowledge to you, and my strength, you will be the Dragon Slayer of Ice... Harry Evans."

* * *

Somewhere 200 miles away Neville has just woken up from his own cocoon, the once chubby 16 year old, now stood a good 6'2, he also had a muscular athletic build. However his wand had broken into 4 equal pieces and each piece turned into a special key, the first three were golden, while the last one was also golden but it had a more darker tone to it, the first key had the astrological sign of Aries, the top of the key had horns on both sides, and the key end had a wool like shape, the second key had they sigh of Scorpio, it had the scorpion's tail as the top, and the key's end had a pincer, the third key had the sign of Gemini, at the top it had two faces, one was smiling, the other was sad, and at the end of the key, it had a harp shape. Finally the last key had a crossed sword sign on the top, with wings on both ends, at the bottom of the key it had a insignia of a wing like style with a droplet of water on the end.

His hazel eyes, were finally adjusting to the light from his four-poster bed, his room was bare, aside from a desk, a bookshelf, his closet, and his drawer. He slowly got up and got out of bed, he then made his way towards the bathroom, he sighed as he remembered that he was alone today, his Gran was out with some of his other family members, he knew that they were talking bad about him, and his gran, his guardian, joined them in making fun of the chubby wizard, _when will she ever love me? _He thought, as he went to brush his teeth, as soon as he got to the mirror, however, he was shocked to find that his reflection was no longer the same. His eyes widen at the sight, he was shirtless, since he always slept shirtless, he noticed his well toned muscle, he shook his head, thinking it was a dream, when he opened his eyes everything was still the same.

He then made his way to his room, and gasped as he saw that where his wand should be is, now there are four keys, he made his way towards the keys, he slowly touched the keys and was hit with a sudden rush of magic, the likes of which he's never known, he felt his core shift, bringing him to his knees, he felt as though the keys were synchronizing with him, he felt as words came out of his mouth as soon as he grabbed the first key with the Aries sign.

"I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World, thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate," he chanted, stretching his arm out with the key, a magical circle appeared in front of him, he brought the key down, "open the gate of the ram! Aries!" He cried out, a golden mist came out of the circle, and formed into a young girl, with pink hair, small twisted horns on her head, she wore a white wool like dress, covering the middle section of her body, and her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she appeared, her brown eyes looked around the room, before locking onto Neville's, she immediately shrieked and looked away blushing.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Um... you called me master, I'm Aries," she replied, still turned away from him.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Um... you don't have a shirt," she quickly replied, Neville looked down and gasped, he quickly made his way towards the drawer and grabbed a white shirt.

"You can look now," she turned around, still blushing slightly, she kept her hands together, and he legs shifted. "Alright, um... how did you come out of this key?"

"I didn't, I come from the Celestial Spirit world, we Celestial Spirits liver there, we are only able to come to this world by you opening the gate," she replied softly.

"What do you mean opening the gate?" He had a confused look on his face, but then he finally realized that the clothes the girl was wearing covered part of her breasts, and only went down to her thighs.

"You're a Celestial wizard, wizards like you are able to open the gate and create a contract with us, and we obey your will, we will fight for you," she replied.

"I see... and how do I create this contract?" He asks.

"Um... you just ask us what days we can be summoned, and follow that contract, if you die then the contract is nullified, or you can break the contract at any time," she replied.

"Oh... um what about you guys, do you die?"

"No... we're immortal, we feel pain like normal humans, but when he are destroyed we only return back to the Celestial world to recover, and you won't be able to summon us for a while."

"Alright then, I think I got the whole thing of it... oh I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom, but you can call me Neville," he said, stretching out his hand, she looked at it for a minute before taking it.

"Nice to meet you, um... for the contract you can call on me anytime," she said.

"That's great, thanks, um... how do you return?"

"Just say close the gate, and I'll go back."

"Thanks again Aries, close the gate!" She puffed out in a cloud of pink smoke. Neville went to the other two keys, he grabbed the one with the cancer sign on it, and felt the words come to him again, "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World, thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate, open the gate to the scorpion! Scorpio!" He called out, another person came out of the circle, this time it was a man. He was tall, lean-built, dark-skin, he has short hair that's red on one side and white on the other, he didn't wear a shirt, but a flower shaped collar trimmed with gold, he wears a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it, with a gun shaped like a scorpion's tail, with the word 'Antares' on the top. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. His hands are like rock and roll hand signs, rocker's have.

"We are! Yeah!" He shouts out.

"Hello Scorpio, I'm Neville," he said stretching out his hand.

"nice to meet you Neville, so are you my new master?" He asks.

"I guess I am, but I don't like this whole master thing, how about we just become friends," he replies, smiling sincerely at him.

"Haha, you're different from my former wielder's, I like you kid, well you can call on me anytime you want, but if you come across the wielder of Aquarius, call on me, I haven't seen my girlfriend in a long time, even when we go back to the spirit world, the one in which I am right now seems to be separate from the main world," he replies.

"I'll see what I can do Scorpio, thank you again for helping me out, oh... um I couldn't ask Aries, but um... do you know what key this is?" He asked, grabbing the special key that was on the table.

"oh ho... that's a very special key kid, only Celestial wizards with enough magical power can summon it," he replied, whistling in admiration.

"It? I thought Celestial spirits were... I don't know, alive?" He asked.

"They are, although there are four special keys, they are known as the shadow keys, they open the gate to the very core of the celestial world, in there they're a secret gate, which holds the most power weapons, no one in over 300 years has been able to open the gate, not even the King, and you have one of them, its the key to the water and wind twin blades, aqua tempest, the fire bow, overheat, the earth ax, terra, and the ice spear, glacier." He said. "As they state, they represent the five elements, fire, water, wind, earth, and ice, they are opened differently than the others, and I don't know how to open them, we're hardly told how to, just know that they are very powerful, and very dangerous, so please use them as a last resort," he pleaded.

"I will, thanks Scorpio, close the gate," Neville promised, as Scorpio vanished in a brown puff. Neville did the same thing with Gemini, he was first shocked to find out that they changed into him, when they first came out, until he found out that they take the form of anyone they see, as well as take on their powers, as if it was their own. "I think I'll save this key for later," he said as he put the keys on a key chain.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, he quickly regretted it, as he flinched. He grabbed onto a tree, but it suddenly crushed under his palm. He got up, carefully, and made his way towards the sound of the rushing water, he found himself walking differently, he was used to not being able to walk around in the dark, and almost constantly hit himself with something around, but so far he's been able to maneuver his way around the branches and the roots, he also noticed that everything looked clearer now, not hazy, or even to narrow, everything popped, as if he had high definition glasses.

As soon as he got to the river, he bent down to see if there were any markings. He felt pain all over his body, but he didn't smell that cooper smell of blood, what looked back at him in the river nearly made his heart skip a beat. Looking back at him, was the most stunning looking teen ever, his raven black hair tamed to his shoulders, his emerald green eyes, popped out more, on his olive skin, all feminine features gone, although he still had his mother's jaw, and grace. He got up and inspected his body more closely, and noticed the muscle he was packing, he also noticed that he was taller than usual, he also felt strength he never knew he had.

"I wonder what happened, I remember falling, but that's pretty much it, what time is it?" He wondered, as he made his way back to where he was, to find any clues to what happened to him. Once he got there, he felt something within him stir, it wasn't his magic, as a matter of fact, he couldn't feel his magic anymore, there was something there, but it sure as hell wasn't his magic, it was something foreign, but somehow familiar, until finally words came to his mouth that he never heard of.

"Ice dragon's roar!" He cried out, as he sucked in a lot of air, a ice blue magic circle appeared in front of his face, and he blew it out, a silvery blue-white mist flew out of his mouth as a tornado, there were ice shards in the tornado, as it hit the trees, after he was done, everything was covered in a beautiful coat of ice, they looked like crystals, he went over the ice, and found it perfectly cool, it didn't seem to affect him in the least, he broke off a iced leaf, he then began to bite on it, it felt cool, the sensation was like it was fueling him, making him stronger. "I wonder what that was, hmm... I'll ask Her..." he paused for a minute, he had been holding back tears, the betrayal was still fresh in his mind;

_*Flashback Begins*_

_Harry was walking with Neville, they were looking for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, to talk about what happened in the Department of Mysteries, they came across an empty classroom when they suddenly overheard a group of people talking._

_"I can't believe I had to go through that, I mean it was totally barbaric, I mean, he had one stupid dream about our father, and now he thinks he can see into the future, that's completely mental," a voice both boys recognized at Ron's._

_"I know what you mean Ron, it was horrible, I had to fight off death eater's, I'm so stupid for event thinking Harry would be qualified to teach us how to defend ourselves, the only ones who actually kept their ground was Neville and Harry, I'm still shocked Neville is better at spells than me," both boys knew that, that was Hermione just now._

_"God, I don't even know what I saw in him, he's nothing but a angsty boy, he's too damaged for me, but anyone else can have him," the girl they knew as Ginny announced. Harry felt his heart break in a million pieces, the three people he felt closer to, were talking behind his back._

_'Harry what do we do?' Neville whispered._

_'I don't think I want to know anym...' he was immediately silenced by the fourth voice._

_"I don't care what you think of him, you are to stick with him, is that understood, keep giving him those compulsion potions, and the numbing potions, I want my weapon nice and ready to face Voldemort, I won't have you three back down now, I've paid you three, especially you and the whole Weasley clan, to keep face with Harry, I'm glad it's coming out his money," the voice of the unmistakable Albus Dumbledore. "I need him to be able to do anything to please anyone, to die for his country, that's what his role is, and once's it's done, I will bask in the glory, and you can say you were his friends."_

_"That's all fun and all, but where does Longbottom stand in all this, he's been spending more time with Harry, they've become like best friends, what are you going to do about him?" Ron asked._

_"Well, it's simple, have him either join us, or... die," Albus replied._

_"I highly doubt he's going to agree, you know how that kid is, he's more loyal than a blood puppy," Ron replied._

_"Oh come off it Ronald, all we need to do, is put some loyalty potions in his drink, and viola, instant robo-Neville, who will do anything to make sure Dumbledore's plan comes true," Hermione announced._

_"Alright, but when will we be able to do that, we leave tomorrow," Ginny asked._

_"How about... I start to visit him, and take some of mom's pumpkin juice, mom's been adding potions to her drinks to make the family loyal to you, but we don't need it, all we need is the money," Ron suggested._

_"That's brilliant, so it's agreed?" Hermione said. Harry and Neville couldn't handle it anymore, the ran from there, tears streaming from their faces, their hearts filled with betrayal, they made their way towards the common room and cried their eyes out._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Harry knew that he and Neville couldn't stay here anymore, they couldn't stay in this country anymore, he decided that he needs to go to Gringotts, it'll be hard to take his money away, but he had too, he had to get away. He made his way back to Private drive, he looked around, it was already nighttime, he knew the Dursley's would already be passed their bed time, as he got closer to the house, he overheard three different types of snoring, the growling that was Vernon, the soft horse like, that was Petunia, and the one that sounded like a wounded cat drowning, that was Dudley, he decided to climb his bedroom window, he swiftly and gracefully made his way up to the window, grateful that he left the window unlocked.

He got in and nearly cried in terror, Hedwig, his most loyal friend, his first familiar, dead, she had a broken wing, and the neck was snapped, Harry cried silently. His determination to leave this prison even greater, he got his trunk and put everything in it, he opened his door and made his way towards the kitchen, there he took all of Dudley's snacks, the money in the cookie jar, it was close to 5,153 pounds, he was glad he knew about this, he then went back upstairs, opened his cousin's bedroom, and grabbed everything he could get his hands on, that he would need, he took the money from underneath Dudley's floorboard, it was 8,695 pounds.

Dudley although a fatass, saved all the money he received, he then grabbed some clothes, that were better looking than his, he was glad the lard was a heavy sleeper. "I hope you go to hell fatass," he snarled, as he then made his way towards his aunt and uncle's room, here he had to be extra careful, Petunia was a light sleeper, even the slightest loud noise would wake her, but the good thing was that if the sound stopped, she would go back to sleep within 20 seconds, Harry counted.

He went over towards his aunts drawer, and opened the last drawer, which was her sewing kit, he was glad he had to sew, then he noticed that her jewelry box was opened, he then noticed a necklace he once saw when he was a little boy, he grabbed it, and gasped loudly, he then cursed silently as he ducked quickly into their closet. He watched as Petunia got up and looked around, and in exactly 20 seconds she went back to sleep. He then remembered the money Vernon kept in his underwear drawer, for his... lady friends. Oh yes, Harry knew that Vernon paid to have night-walker's in the house, he was always there, Vernon would forget that, and take the woman to his room. He grabbed the 2,545 pounds, and made his way back his room.

Once there he inspected the necklace, he remembered the necklace very clearly, it was his mother's, it was an ice crystal, it was a ice blue color, the same as his magic circle, he put all of the things he'd gotten in his trunk, then wandlessly, he shrunk the trunk. He was glad he had an affinity for wandless magic, although now that he did it, a magical circle appeared, he then put the trunk in his pocket, and the money in his dragon hide pouch, with an extendable charm. He then walked out of the house, he took on last glance at the house he would forever leave, smiling he raised his wand and the knight bus appeared.

* * *

**Do you guys like? There will be a battle but it won't end like you think... so just R&R please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really glad many of you enjoy this story, I was a bit nervous, but I'm actually glad I posted this**

**A/N: Um I'm going to try and reply to your comments at the end of the story, so please if you have any comments leave them behind ^_^**

* * *

**2**

As Harry arrived to the Leaky Cauldron, he noticed that everyone was looking at him differently, there was more fear in their eyes than before. "Is something wrong Tom?" He asked the bartender, who looked at him wearily.

"Um... everyone is just shocked at your new look, you're exerting more power than they ever dreamed off, and it's not the kind of magic we know, it's more ancient, and more powerful, they are just worried, you might be turning into the darker arts of the magiks," he replied.

"Don't worry Tom, I wouldn't turn evil, no matter what, I'm going to continue to be the same Harry, now I just want a room for the remainder of summer, and don't worry about the costs, I'll cover everything," he said. "Well I'm going to go to Gringotts, got something's I need to work out," he said, as he left and opened the path towards Diagon alley. He quickly made his way towards Gringotts, making sure none of the Weasley's saw him, but as luck would have it, he ran into Ron, Ginny, and Molly.

"Oh sweetie, look at you, you've changed so much, what are you doing here all alone, you know you should be with the Dursley's, the wards there can keep you safe, although I would also like it if you came home with us, but you know how Dumbledore is," she said, smiling brightly at him, that would brighten anyone's day, but it just made Harry want to gag.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called out, everyone turned to see Neville making his way towards them, he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Neville is that you?" Harry gasped, Ginny just couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry, the shirt he was wearing left nothing to the imagination, she felt herself get wet from just looking at him, she also notice a bump in his pants, she nearly let out a moan right there.

_If that's how it's like limp, how will it look like erect?_ She thought to herself, as she fantasized about being pound senselessly by Harry's raging cock.

Ron found himself unable to look away from Harry, especially the bump in his pants, he hated that he found himself ogling the idiot, he was jealous of Harry, he hated that he had all this money yet he never gave some away, _I wonder how he would look like squirming beneath me, screaming my name as I please him,_ he thought.

"Yeah, I know I changed a lot, so how are you Harry? I'm not the only one that changed, we're now the same height," he smiled, as he took a better look at Harry, he had to admit Harry was physically appealing, but he never thought about Harry as something other than a friend, beside he was straight.

"Yeah, hey you want to come with me to Gringotts, I have some business to attend to, and I'm going to need some help with the whole political stuff, and since you told me you had some experience in that, I was wondering if you could help me," he asked, he couldn't help but feel a small blush appear on his face, he didn't tell anyone but he was actually gay, he thought Neville was cute, but he only saw him as a friend.

"Sure why not, I was going there myself as well," he replied, he felt a slight hint of anger when he saw both Ginny and Ron look at Harry as if he was a piece of meat, he hated having to fake being their friend when they over heard them.

"Harry, why didn't you ask me for help, we may not have money, but we do know about financial things," Molly offered.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Weasley, but me and Neville are both going to Gringotts, and it seems you need to finish what you need to do, so we'll leave you to it, come on let's go Neville," he said, as he grabbed Neville's hand, ignoring the blush that made it's way to his face.

* * *

"So Mr. Potter, you want to make a withdrawal? I can't understand why," Ragnarok asked, looking puzzled, the three, Ragnarok, Neville, and Harry were sitting in a marble room.

"It's just that... I don't want to be here anymore, I want to find out what this new power I have is," he said, he was hesitate at first to reply, but he trusted Neville more than anything.

"And what new power is that?" The goblin asked.

"Um... it's... I don't know how to explain it, but I'll show you," he said as he as he closed his eyes and let the magic flow to him, filling him with the cooling sensation, "ice dragon's iron fist!" He called out as his right hand was covered in a silvery blue-white mist, he jumped as high as he could, which was a good 23 feet, the room is at least 54 feet tall, then he dived down, his fist exerting a brilliant a spiral, he punched the ground and a whole floor was surrounded in ice, with icicles sticking out of the ground.

"Wow Harry, that's so cool," Neville exclaimed.

"Dear lord boy... you have very ancient and very old magic, not only is it long gone, no one has shown signs of ever having that power, the power originated from the Outer Plane, in a place called Fiore, it's an alternate dimension where wizards and humans walk together, they even have guilds where you go and train, some guilds there treat you like family," he said.

"That's so cool, but what type of magic is there?" Harry asked.

"Oh... a ton, there's dragon slayer magic, which is what you have, there's a ton more, but dragon slayer magic is really rare, but then there's celestial wizard's, which use special keys to summon celestial spirits from the celestial world," he said.

"You mean like these?" Neville took out his key chain, showing the four keys he had.

"Yes! My word this is the first time ever that we have two different outer plane wizards here," he bowed slightly.

"So about our money?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, here's both of your financial records," he said, handing them both a piece of paper. Neville looked at his record, and nearly ripped it in half, he was beyond furious, they were taking his parent's money, their hard earned cash;

Financial Record of: **Neville Longbottom**

Net profit: 15,264,244 Trust: 2,546,468

Withdrawal:

Agustus Longbottom - 2,542 - reasons: to purchase school supplies

Molly Weasley - 23,210 - reason: with Neville's signed approval

Ronald Weasley - 210,221 - reason: with Neville's signed approval

Albus Dumbledore - 14,253,564 - reason: with Neville's signed approval

Transfer:

Weasley Vaults - 2,140 - Monthly for 5 years

Dumbledore Vaults - 564,150 - Weekly for 6 years

Granger Vaults - 2,216 - Yearly for 4 years

"How could this have happened, I never authorized any of these, as being Lord of the noble and ancient house of Longbottom, I never authorized any of these transfers and withdrawal," he snapped at the petite goblin.

"I'm so sorry Lord Longbottom, we will take back every money they own and then some, please accept our sincere apologies," he said, anger flaring the goblin's body, _how DARE they pull one over our noses, there will be hell to pay,_ he thought.

Harry was even more furious, he wasn't furious, oh no, he was livid, those fucking bastards took what he had, he wasn't told that he had more money other than his trust vault.

Financial Record of: **Harrison James Potter**

Net profit: 23,515,264,244

Trust: 289,546,468

Withdrawal:

Molly Weasley - 52,658 - reason: to purchase school supplies

Ron Weasley - 12,552 - reason: with Harry's signed approval

Hermione Granger - 10,522 - reason: with Harry's signed approval

Albus Dumbledore - 212,599,448 reason: trust fund deposit

Transfer:

Weasley Vaults - 52,445 - Yearly for 11 years

Granger Vaults - 12,552 - Yearly for 5 years

Dumbledore Vaults - 2,541,553 - Yearly for 16 years

"This can't be true! I never agreed to anything, I never got any of this money, nor did I sign anything," Harry said.

"I promise you, we will return everything they took from you, luckily they only took away your money, all family heirlooms are still intact, if you want you can take an inheritance test, that will determine what else you have at your disposal," he offered, conjuring a two pieces of parchment, two clear liquid vials, and one knife.

"Sure... what about you Harry?" Neville asked, handing over his right index finger, wincing slightly when he felt a pinch on his finger.

"Fine, I will," Harry replied, he also winced when the goblin took some of his blood, he put the solution on the paper, and watched as words appeared.

**_Harrison James Evans-Potter_**

**Heir apparent to:**

Godric Gryffindor

Salazar Slytherin

Merlin Emrys

Ignotus Peverell

Harry's eyes widen at the revelation, then they looked at Neville's list, and were equally surprised;

**_Neville Luca Smith-Longbottom_**

**Heir apparent to:**

Rowena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Morgana Le Fey

Phineas Nigellus Black

Neville couldn't believe it, he was related to two of the four founder of Hogwarts, and the most powerful mistress of the dark arts.

"I am honored to name you both, Lord Harrison James Evans-Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-Peverell, and Lord Neville Luca Smith-Longbottom-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Black, with these titles you are given rights over Hogwarts Castle, you can literally run the castle," he said.

"Wow... um about this Outer Plane, how do we get there?" Neville asked.

"I knew you'd want to go, there's a special time you have to go, it's during the midnight of all Hollow's Eve, so you need to return on Halloween, before midnight," he said.

"This is great Harry, we can finally leave this place," he grinned.

"I know, oh can we transfer all our money into the worlds money?"

"Yes, but all of your heirlooms will have to left here," Ragnarok replied.

"It might be okay, we'll leave them in your care," Neville said, "thank you Ragnarok, we shall see you soon," he said as they waved leaving the bank, they stopped when they were ambushed by the Weasley gang, Hermione, and Albus waiting for them outside.

"Harry, Neville, what are you two doing here?" He asked, smiling with a glint in his eyes, that annoyed both boys.

"We had some loose ends to deal with that's all professor," Harry replied.

"Yes... we did, so now we're going to my house, my Gran wants to meet him," Neville lied, although it seemed to have come naturally to him.

"But, Harry you have to go back to the Dursley's, you need to be under the protection of the wards from your mother," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm sorry, but I have seen the clause on those wards, they've been made so that they continue to protect me, as long as I can call that prison a home, well I can no longer say that, I have never felt at home there, so... I Harrison James Evans-Potter, have never and will never recognize that place, as my home, so mote it be," he commanded, there was a loud thunder clasp, and Dumbledore flew back.

"What did you do Harry!" Molly exclaimed rushing towards Albus.

"I destroyed the wards, they are no longer in place, so whatever happens to the Dursley is no longer my problem," he replied, as both Harry and Neville left the group.

* * *

Neville and Harry both went to King Cross Station, with two trunks, one was their normal school supplies, the other was all the clothes they had, and all the book they got their hands on from the book store.

"So Harry, what did _they_, say?" Neville asked, as they made their way towards an empty compartment, Harry waved his arm around the room, and placed a silence charm, a locking charm, and a notice-me-not charm on their compartment so they won't get disturbed.

"He's coming, I told him we were going to end this before Halloween and he seemed okay with it, so on the dinner before all Hollow's eve, he's going to come to the Room of Requirement, and everything will be over in the Grand Hall," he said.

"Cool, I can't wait Harry, I want to leave this place now, I can't stand knowing that we were betrayed, you more than me," he sighed.

"I know Neville, but we were, and we can't change it, I just hope everything goes as planned," he hoped.

"It will, besides, you have me and my Celestial Spirits to help you out," he assured him.

"I'm glad... quickly get under my invisibility cloak, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are coming this way," he took out his cloak and they both climbed up to the top, and shrunk their other trunks, and made sure that the cloak completely covered them. As they saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all walk into the compartment.

"Not here either, where the fuck is he at!?" Hermione cursed, anger showing in her eyes.

"Calm down, he got on the train, I made sure of it, I kept an eye on him, and he went this way, but you should have seen him Hermione, he was fucking hot, I mean I wouldn't might fucking him senseless," Ron smirked as they all sat down, Harry bit back a scream, as if he'd ever let that 2 incher near him.

"God Ronald, you'd fuck a fucking dog, in fact I still have the pictures of you fucking Hagrid's dog," Ginny smirked.

"Oh god Ronald, that so fucking gross," Hermione looked at him with a disgusting face.

"Yeah... well... at least I'm not a fucking slut," Ron retorted, burning red.

"I'm not a slut Ron, I go out with guys who I think will give me all my needs," she replied.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you went out with Seamus, he was all over you," he growled.

"Hey I actually happened to have genuinely liked him, he was the sweetest boy ever, until you had to ruin it Ronald, you told him something, and ever since then, he's been avoiding me like the plague," she huffed.

"Whatever, back to the topic at hand, we need to keep a better eye on Harry, he seemed to have left the Dursley's, and now he's becoming more independent," Ginny changed the subject.

"I know, you should have seen what he did to Albus, he canceled the wards to the Dursley's, he sent him flying back, I heard that the Dursley's died, serves them right for trying to hog all of Harry's money from us," Ron grinned.

"Yeah, but now we won't be able to stop you-know-who, from finding him, and convincing him to join him," Hermione said.

"Yeah right, thanks to the lies Dumbledore's been feeding him, he won't believe anything that bastard would say," Ron snorted, causing Harry to make a low growling sound.

"Whatever Ron, Hermione, do you have the loyalty potion for Neville?" Ginny asked, Hermione took out a small vial of clear liquid.

"I go it, just one drop on Neville's drink, and he'll be loyal to Dumbledore, like a puppy to it's master," Hermione smirked.

"Good, now all we have to do is make sure that he drinks it, we need to start during the opening ceremony," Ginny said.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this milord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, I am sure, it's finally time for us to end this war once and for all, then once we take control of the wizarding world, we will make sure that we head it to a new era, an era of modernization, but we can't do that with the minister on or necks, he's going to try and contact Dumbledore, and make sure they stop us, which is why we must strike," Voldemort announced, he had short black hair, and blood red eyes.

"But how will we do this milord?" Lucius asked.

"We will strike when they least expect it, when they are the most vulnerable... we will strike... during a live event, we will show them that they have no need to fear me, we will make the order and that conniving old fool stay in the sanctuary that is Hogwarts, and then just as Harry planed, we will invade them," he said, everyone cheered. "Now I've told you before, I do not want you to spill the blood of the children, we all know that they have no part in this twisted plan, so please refrain from attacking them, the adults, however, are free game, with the exception of Severus, and Minerva, she maybe a Gryffindor, but she has cared more for me in my years in that school, than anyone else, and for that, she has my respect, people say I fear Dumbledore, but it's a lie, we must fear that women, she truly can be evil if the life of her students are threaten," he shivered as he remembered the glare she gave him, when Myrtle died. "They say that there is no greater gift than a mother's love, but no bigger pain than the loss of a child, which is why I command you to make sure that the children are not harmed," he said.

"Yes milord," they all said in reply.

"Now to how we will execute the plan, we need to do three things for us to overthrow the whole ministry, we must kill all the Wizengamot members, so everything can be just, kill Fudge, and that old toad Umbridge, we need to make sure that everything goes according to plan," he sighed as he looked at all of his members, he was beginning to think that this war would go on for ever but that letter from Harry has given him a hope that a new and better era will begin.

* * *

**This took me a while to write, I had a few difficulties, but I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave any comments or questions you have, and any flames will be ignored, and not accepted, I only accept any advices on how to better the story, or what I did wrong, but please NO FLAMING **

**TempestFlare52 ^_^**

**ChibiGKitty - thank you very much for your reply and I also like the friendship between the two, I was originally going to pair them together, but I decided against it, since well... I really don't see them like that, I mean I know that there are people who like that slash pairing, but it's not my cup of tea, and I also can't wait to show you how they get to Fiore**

**phoenixfyre2552 - I edited it, I'm sorry about that, I didn't think this through, and then I looked over it, and you were right, so again sorry about that, I'm sorry to say that along with Sirius' death, Luna also died, I will post a chapter on it next time, where the truth behind the whole battle will be revealed, it will also reveal Voldemort's true intentions... so please look forward to it ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reaching 1k reviews already... that being said I am so sorry about the lateness, I didn't intend to wait this long to post, but I went to visit my mother who was in the Hospital all the way in New York, so again I apologize, I just arrived a week ago and I haven't had much time. But I'm happy many of you are still reading this ^_^**

**-Ice_Dragon_Slayer-**

**3**

Harry was looking around the room, he was now alone, well at least until he had to go back to his dorm. It's been a week since school started, and he's been adverting the three traitors, but for some reason, they just keep trying to get near him, he's been spending more time with everyone else, except those three. He found out that Ron told Seamus, that Hermione was actually sleeping with a Slytherin, Harry nearly snapped Ron's neck right there in potions class. He also found out that the others were actually threatened by Ron to keep their distance away from him, _I just want to rip him apart,_ he thought. He was too deep in thought that he didn't noticed that someone was coming in, until he felt someone tap his shoulder, he quickly ex-quipped a simple dagger, spun around and almost jammed the dagger at the person, he was able to dodge it quickly, his eyes widen when he saw Neville looking at him, with a sheepish grin.

"Watch it Harry," Neville joked.

"Neville! God you nearly scared me to death," he let out a sigh.

"Me? You almost shanked me, I should be pissing my pants," Neville replied.

"Sorry about that, so what are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you, but..." he said hesitantly.

"I know, but I've been having dream about her," he replied, looking at the floor, he looked much older than 16.

"I have them too, I know how you feel Nev, we both lost someone important to us," he replied, looking somber, at the ceiling.

"If only I had been able to stop her in time, she would still be here, giving us those damn advices," he sniffled, as a few tears began to fall.

"You couldn't have done anything Nev, they would have gotten you too, this is all my fault, if I didn't agree to bring you two with me, none of this would have mattered, if only I perfected my occlumens in time, she would still be alive," he whispered the last part, as tears began to flow down his face.

Neville's eyes soften as he moved to embrace Harry in a tight hug, as Harry buried his face into Neville's broad chest and let the tears he's been holding fall, clutching onto Neville as if he was going to slip away, "hey Harry, it's not your fault, you didn't know of the connection, we never would have thought that it might have been a trap," he said, while trying to comfort him, but he was shocked, the strong chosen one, was broken, and crying as if he's never cried before. He couldn't help but let the memories flow through him, as he remembered seeing both of their loved ones perish, because of the war...

**/Flashback/**

_They were looking around the Department of Mysteries, before being surrounded by death eaters._

_"Give me the prophecy Potter, and you won't have to suffer... much," Lucius Malfoy sneered, he looked like an older version of Draco, he had long white-blonde hair that reached his hip, and grey eyes._

_"I don't think so Malfoy, what does Voldemort want with it?" He demanded._

_"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" Bellatrix exclaims, she looks a bit worse for wear, and she had this aura of insanity around her. They didn't see the dark mark on her forearm glowing blue, all the death eaters were under a spell, their minds were trapped within their occlumens shield, allowing them to be controlled by revulsion potions._

_"Yes I dare, and you won't have this as long as I'm alive," Harry replied, he didn't see the bored look on Ron's face. "NOW!" He cried out, and the six of them sent out stunning spells, sending a few flying back, they then began to run and fight along the way. They reached a door and fell through it, Hermione cast a spell and they stopped just a few inches off the ground._

_Luna looked around and noticed the veil, "everyone be weary of that gateway, if you get trapped in it, it'll be your one way ticket to death," she cautioned them._

_"Come on let's hurry," Harry said, as they made their way around the archway, but then there were surrounded by a series of black mist. Once it was clear Harry looked around and saw all of his friends taken hostage by the remaining death eaters, Lucius was the only one in front of him._

_"Hand it over Potter," he demanded, raising his hand in motioning him on the clear blue crystal ball._

_"Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville cried out, only to be pulled by his hair by Bellatrix, while holding her wand at his throat. Before Harry could do anything a series of white lights appeared, and the sounds of popping flooded the room, each light landed on a boulder, or on the ground, revealing to be the Order of the Phoenix._

_"Get the hell away from my godson," Sirius said, before punching him in the jaw, causing Lucius to fall and break the sphere. Then things got rowdy, many Death Eaters and Order members begin to fight each other._

_"Neville grab everyone, and find an exit, if you can fight back, do so!" Harry ordered as he continued to weave around and doge spell. _Please be careful everyone_, he thought._

_Spells were flying back and forth, many Death eaters being hit with random spells, while sending out Cruciatus and killing curses everywhere._

_"Harry! Listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here," Sirius told him._

_"I'm sorry Siri, I don't think I can do that, I have something to do," Harry replied, as he ran towards the Door that just appeared._

_"Harry!" He calls out to him, but has to deflect spells._

_'Sorry about this Sirius, I have to help my friends' Harry muttered as he made his way towards the door, but suddenly he heard someone scream, he turned to see Luna get hit with a cruciatus, trying to protect Neville._

_"LUNA!" Neville called out, he began firing spells back at the death eater._

_"LUNA!" Harry cried out, he began to rush to where they were, but was stopped by Lucius and another death eater._

_"You're going to pay for this Potter," Lucius said, as he raised his wand, they began to battle each other, Sirius joining in the fight after a while. They kept shooting spells back and forth, Harry taking a few chances to glance over at Luna who was being defended by Remus, Tonks, and Neville._

_"Enough of this," Harry snarled, 'AVIS!' He made a M movement from left to right and conjured 100 birds, 'OPPUNGNO!' He cried out, pointing his wand at the man next Lucius, 'INCIENDO!' He shot a series of fire from his wand that hit the birds and they caught fire, which made their destructive force much greater, they looked like flamed arrows. They reached their destination, causing the man to scream out in extreme pain, resulting in shocked looks on both Sirius and Lucius._

_"Nice one James!" Sirius smirked, Harry never felt such anger in his life, he didn't want to be know as James, he was Harry Potter, not the boy-who-lived, not the chosen one, not even James Potter, he was Harry Potter. Before he could retaliate, Sirius disarmed Lucius and sent him flying back, just then two death eaters appeared._

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' They shouted, before Harry could even react, he felt someone push him away, just in time for the sickly green light to hit their targets, except, Harry wasn't hit. He looked up from the ground, and saw the light hit Luna in the chest, her eyes slowly losing it's light, as the life began to fade from her._

_"Goodbye... Harry... Potter," she muttered offering him a small smile, before she fell into the veil, along with Sirius._

_Time stood still for a minute, Harry's mind trying to recall what just happened, it wasn't until Neville let out a spine-chilling scream, did it suddenly hit him... she's gone... she died protecting him, just like his mother... just like Cedric._

_"LUNA!" Neville cried out, falling onto his knees, tears streaming from his cheek._

_"No... no..." Harry shook his head, he noticed that Luna was still falling, he tried to reach out to her, but he felt a pair of hands stop him. "LET ME GO! I have to get her!" He cried out, struggling to break free from the person's bind._

_"They're gone Harry! They're gone!" A voice he now knew belonged to Remus told him._

_"No... they... she... no... NO!" He cried out, his magic getting out of control, everyone backed away from him, but they also noticed that Neville's magic was also getting out of control, lashing out at everything and everyone in their way, they were reacting to each other, as if they were trying to comfort each other. Harry's magic was emitting a whitish-blue mist, covering everything in ice. While Neville seemed to emit a golden light, small orbs of light, began to appear._

_"What's going on?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't know I've never seen magic like this, it's like their magic is out of control," Tonks said._

_"We have to stop them, who knows what that kind of magic will do to us and them," Remus said._

_"Alright, leave it to me," Moody said, 'SOMNUS,' he slammed his staff down and two white light shot out of the end of his staff and they shot at both boys, causing them to fall to sleep._

**/Flashback End/**

"It's okay Harry, don't beat yourself up, she protected you," Neville said.

"Thanks... I'm glad I have you as a friend," Harry said.

"Me too, come on let's go, class will start in 10 minutes, besides, All Hollow's Eve is in three days, we're going to have to tie up a few loose ends," he said, as they left the room, no one was around to see them.

"I know... oh... I have a letter from Ragnarok, he told me that from the information he obtain from the Outer Plane, he told us we might want to change our names, or at least our last name, he also said that he had a few goblins check which guild might be good for us," he said.

"That's great, I can't wait until Halloween," Neville said, as they made their way to class.

* * *

Tom was making his way through the Ministry, a group of Auror's on the ground, some dead, and some just knocked out. Many wizards with their wands out, aiming them at him, Arthur, Percy, and Bill, who was visiting, somehow didn't have their wands out.

Fudge was cowering behind three Auror's, trying to look brave, but his eyes gave him away, their were filled with fear, and dread. Umbridge on the other hand was furious, "how dare you enter the ministry, you will drop your wand and surrender yourself at once!" She shrieked, Tom flinched at the voice of the woman.

"Shut up you frog-faced bitch," he snarled, she flinched but quickly recover.

"Do you know who I am!? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Um..." a green light hit her, it had such force that it sent her flying back, hitting the wall with an unnatural thud, causing everyone to have conflicted emotions. On one hand, the were disgusted by how her body was just sent back, but at the same time many wanted to cheer, in their eyes Umbridge was evil, if not more o than Voldemort.

"I always knew she was nothing but a pile of air," Tom sneered, he then looked at the rest of the wizards. "Peace everyone, as heard as this may sound, I do not wish you any harm, but I will if I have to, now... if you do as I say, this will go smoothly, if not... well, it won't be pretty," he stated.

"What do you want!?" Fudge growled, he lost the only supporter he had, who he knew would get him to become Minister once more.

"I want your head on a platter, but I will do with your death," he replied, 'AVADA KEDAVRA,' he raised his wand, and a green light shot out of his wand, and hit Fudge on the chest. "Now... that, that's done, I want to meet with Madame Bones, please."

Amelia Bones, a just and well respected woman, walked up to him, regardless of the attempts to stop her by the Auror's, "why do you need to see me... if I may ask."

"I merely wish to congratulate you in becoming the next Ministress of Magic," he bowed slightly, causing her eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I am saying, you are the Ministress of Magic, and as such I will have all my discussions about our children's future with you, as well as the future of our community,' he said simply.

"Okay... what's the catch?"

"I am simpler than you all think, and you can write this down Ms. Skeeter," the woman flinched at the mention of her name, but quickly got out her quill and notepad, she made sure to write everything down as it happened, she didn't want to die. "I figured out one thing... just one thing while being in that god forsaken school, with that man... you find a cause and you serve it, allowing the wizarding world to be more free and more open that was it for me."

"So you us to trust you because you killed some people, and tried to reveal our world to muggles?" Madame Bones said.

"I'm talking _cause_ lady, as in a reason to wake up and smell the roses," he said in annoyance, "I want this world to no longer hide in fear, the cause for me currently is to no longer hide in fear or be manipulated by Dumbledore, and I know you think that old fart is a saint, but he's anything but... I will provide you with the memories, and with the knowledge of one thing that you need to know..." (**You like the reference to Supernatural... I love that show**)

"And that is?" She asked.

"I have created three horcruxs, one is my Nagini, the other is my family ring, and the last one is already destroyed which was... Harry Potter," he announced, everyone gasped.

"What?"

"Don't worry, they're already back in me, but I digress, I will tell you my plan Amelia, then you can chose if you want to believe me or not," he gestured to the Minister's old office.

"Fine... everyone stand down," people began to argue, "stand DOWN!" She growled, letting out a huge force of magical energy. "Come... Tom."

"Hoho... scary," he smirked, as they both went inside.

* * *

Neville was ready to burst, people kept asking why he wasn't doing any magic, or why he no longer had a wand, he wanted to tell everyone that he finally had no use for it, but he knew that if he showed his new form of magic, Albus would see it and he'll want to take their magic away or he'll know that they might go to the Outer Plane, and he couldn't afford it. So he spent most of his time attending potions class, herbology class, rune class, and a music class, along with Harry, much to Hermione and Ron's dismay.

"Harry why are you not taking any other classes, I thought it was your desire to be an Auror like your father," Ron said, they finally caught up to them during study hall.

"I don't care about that stupid job anymore, I have better things to do, if you'll excuse me, I have to go, I need to ask my rune's professor a few questions, come on Neville," Harry said, trying to pass by, but Ginny reached them and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Wait Harry... I was thinking we could have a talk... about something... alone," she said, trying to sound bashful, but she just sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, I have to go, I don't have time for mindless chit chat," he said coldly.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking to Harry, I thought you liked her and all that," Ron snapped at him.

"What the fuck gave you the idea that I liked your sister, she's not my type," he replied, glaring at them.

"But... I thought we were meant to be?" Ginny asked, shock registering in her face.

"No you thought about that, Harry said you're not his type, and he told you Ronald, that we have something to discuss with out rune's professor," Neville said, by this time there was a small crowd.

"Fuck off Neville, no one asked you anything, besides this is between me and my best mate," Ron stated smugly.

"I am not your best mate anymore Ronald, now get the fuck out of my way," he snarled, and they walked away, leaving a stunned Ron and Ginny, along with a stunned group of students.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Professor Babbling asked, as she saw Neville and Harry walk up to her.

"I was wondering if we could do this in private, I think we may have been followed," Neville said, pointing to an obvious Hermione Granger, who tried to hide behind the door, only to have her bushy hair stick out.

"Alright, Granger that's 60 points from Gryffindor, for trying to eavesdrop in other people's conversation," she said, she flicked her wrist and Hermione was sent back, and the door closed in front of her face.

"How dare she... Albus will hear of this," Hermione growled, all her life she's been number one in everything, now Harry and Neville were top of the class in all of the classes they attended, even in a class as hard as Ancient runes, it came natural to them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked again.

"We want to know if there is a type of magic that will allow us to take in all of the knowledge from something, it's just that... this might be our last year here, and we don't want to no know anything once we leave," Harry said.

"Oh... I see, thinking about going to the Outer Planes?" She gave them a knowing smile.

"H-h-h-how did you know?" Neville asked.

"You two are the only ones that have that type of magic," she smiled, as raised her right hand, and a yellow light appeared all over her hand, then it transformed into a black panther's front leg, both boys were shocked.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's take over, it's a type of caster magic that allows the user to literally 'take over' the form of an animal or human to fight, it can allow the user, depending on the take over, increase in speed, strength, defense, or agility, but there's also a catch, to use take over, you have to truly know the being, otherwise you will lose yourself, if not done correctly," she replied.

"Wow... what do you mean caster-type magic?" Neville asked.

"Well there are tons of magic out there, but they are under four categories, caster-type magic, in which the mage uses magic from their own body, without using items or outside influences, then there are holder-type magic, in which the mage uses magical items or weapons to cast their magic, then there's lost magic, which is an ancient form of magic, that was once thought lost, and finally there are uncategorized-type magic, which don't have their own category," she replied.

"So cool, then do you know if you can help us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it so happens I have another type of caster magic, called Archive, in which I can take and store information in to magical data which I can use whenever I desire, think of as your own portable library," she said.

"Cool, so how would this work?" They both asked.

"Well I would have to know what kind of information you would need, and see if I have it or not, then transfer the information to you," she replied.

"Well we want to learn everything about the Outer Planes, as well as everything on runes, and herbology," Neville stated.

"As well as if you can find any information weapon combat, that' would be great, oh and higher lever spells," Harry suggested.

"Weapons?" Neville tilted his head in confusion.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, he concentrated really hard, and felt his clothes shift, he opened his eyes to see both the professor and Neville look at him shocked. He was standing there wearing a flamed armor, he only had the lower half of the armor, it had black tight pants, the armor was a orange and dark red color, almost like flames, the feet were dark red while the knee was an orange color, with a crescent moon like design on each knee, he had black elbow length gloves, with the same orange, and dark red gauntlet gloves as his feet, although they looked more like claws, he also wore a cape-like scarf, with the end of it is burned off, they were black, and he carried a sword, with a dark red and black blade, the guard and hilt were designed to look exactly like the armor.

"That's the Fame Emperor Armor, it was thought lost forever," professor Babblings gasped.

"Wow Harry, you look like you're on fire," Neville said.

"Um... thanks, but what kind of magic is this?" Harry asked.

"It's called requip, it's a form of caster magic, in which the wizard can store items in a pocket dimension, some even store weapons, some clothes, other's like Erza Scarlet, can even change armor during battle, that's why she is called Titania, she can requip her armor with the highest of speed," she replied.

"Cool... so can you do it?" Harry asked.

"You insult me by thinking I can't do something this simple, but it will have to be done tonight, I know that All Hollow's Eve is in 5 days, and that's the only time you have to go there, so we'll do it tonight, and you'll have your knowledge by midnight of tonight, but be ready for pain, this is a lot of information I am going to give you," she told them.

Harry and Neville looked at each other, and they looked at her with an undying determination, "we're ready," they told her.

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter? I hope you all enjoy it, I had mixed emotions on writing this chapter, there was a part of me that wanted to have Luna join them, but another part of me that wanted them to both have a troubled past, that will have the guild worried about them at times. Please leave reviews cause they make me a happy camper, and again I am sorry for the wait, I hope you don't stop reading this :D NO FLAMING**

**TempestFlare52 ^_^**

**phoenixfyre2552 - Well thanks for reading this story and posting another comment, I know I hated writing Luna off, it wasn't an easy decision, that being said, I hope you like the reason as to why on the author's note above. And no Harry and Neville won't be an all powerful duo, they will be at the level of Natsu and Gray, But Erza can and will still be able to kick their asses, ;D. Yes they will be able to use their own type of magic in Fiore, although they will cast them differently, since they don't have a wand no more, although it will be weaker by the Wizarding Worlds standards, they will train to develop their own type of fighting skill and Harry will see Erza as his idol, which will cause Harry to have a slight OOC thanks to the training of Erza for his requip ability. Neville will also see Mirajane as someone he will admire, and she will teach him a different form of take over, call Angelic Soul... my own creation, so... yeah. Please continue to read ^_^**

**Guest's (Happy and Cool) - I am so glad you two like this, and I am updating this now... sorry for the late posting, *bows head* I'm REALLY SORRY!**

**TO everyone else... I am so happy that you all like this story, please R&R...**

**Also I said that they won't meet the Fairy Tail guild until chapter 5 forgot to mention, this is AU Harry and Neville are both 16, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are all 18, Erza and Mirajane are both 19... also in Fairy Tail world, the whole Laxus thing happened now it's a month after the whole ordeal so... yeah just so you know, oh and Juvia will be after a different guy in this story... so again SORRY FOR THE LATE POST *BOWS HEAD***


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Harry and Neville were smiling, things were finally going to go their way, they saw Seamus and Lavender making their way to them, they had a sad smile in their face.

"What's wrong Seamus?" Harry asked.

"We know you both are leaving," Lavender said, both boys eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"Don't play dumb Neville, we may not know where you're going, but I do know that you guys are leaving... and we just wanted to know when," Seamus replied.

"..." both boys looked at each other, both unable to say anything.

"Don't worry, we both swear on our magic not to tell anyone," they both said in unison, taking out their wands, the air hummed with the sound of magic.

"Fine... we're leaving on All Hollow's Eve, before midnight," Harry replied.

"I knew it, is that why you don't have your wands anymore?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, we'll miss the both of you, and I wish we could say we'll see each other again..." Neville couldn't find the words to finish.

"But you need to leave... strangely enough, we understand, and don't worry, we won't tell anyone, but we'll miss you so much, and if you do find a way to let us know about you, then we'll be happy," Seamus said.

"And Harry, find yourself a cute boy, preferably someone who's fucking hot," Lavender told him with a smirk.

"Wha... how did you... who... what?" Harry's eyes widen.

"Harry I may not be the smartest girl, but I have an awesome gay-dar, being lesbian has its perks," she replied.

"You're lesbian?" Neville stated.

"Well yeah, me and Susan are dating, didn't you guys know? That's why we spend a lot more time together, and hold hands," she replied, as if it was obvious.

"We thought you were just great friends," Harry admitted.

"Well anyways, you two Neville, find a hot girl, someone that will get the whole talking to plants things," Seamus smirked.

"Yeah... well... we have to go, come on Harry," Neville said, taking Harry's hand and leaving both teens behind.

"Sorry about that, bye guys, see you tomorrow," Harry waved.

"Bye Harry," Lavender called out. "You think they'll be okay over there?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but this is Harry Potter we're talking about," he joked. "He can't go 1 week without something bad happening, but I guess that's what fun about being his friend, not a single day is boring with Harry around," he smiled.

"I guess... so they're going to end this soon, aren't they?"

"Yeah, he won't allow anyone he cares for live somewhere horrible, not if he can say anything about it," he replied.

"I always knew that boy was an idiot," she joked.

"Aye, but at least he's our idiot," he chuckled, as they made their separate ways.

* * *

Harry was lying down on his bed... today was the day... he was finally going to obtain all the knowledge they will need to survive, but he couldn't help but worry, if that place will be as adventurous as here. Call him crazy, but he always loved the thrill of the adventure, he liked going on dangerous missions, he just wished, he didn't have to be alone, he wanted to go on adventures with other people, who will actually help him, not scream and run away (yeah he's talking about you Ronald Weasley).

"Harry, are you up?" Neville whispered.

"Yeah, I'm up, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go," Neville replied, they both quickly and quietly got dressed, and made their way to their ancient runes class, once there, they knocked on the door.

"Come in," their professor said.

"We're ready Professor," they said, as they walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Okay then, some over here, to these circles," she said, guiding them to two large circles on the floor, they were just a simple circle made of chalk. "Now this is where things get good, this might take a while, so I want you both to sit on the floor, and try not to say anything, alright," she paused, allowing both to nod their heads in agreement, "good, and it's going to be a lot of information, but know that this is all I know, other things you will learn once you get there, now are you both sure?"

"We're ready," they said, with a determined look on their mind.

"Good, now let's begin," she said, she raised her hand and magic circle appeared, but with screens and images, another screen appeared, but this time it looked like a keyboard. "Okay, I'm going to start the process, this will hurt a bit, but please, just bear with it a little bit," she told them, they nodded. She began typing down the information that was going to be required, and who was going to receive the information, two magic circles appeared under Harry and Neville, as a series of bars appeared, each saying 'downloading'. "Alright, downloading information... now!"

The magic circle's began to glow, and the bars began to fill, Harry and Neville had to bit down on their lips, to prevent from screaming, they felt as if their brain was expanding far greater than it should, they felt as if their head was going to be split in half. "Just hold on, I'm almost done, what you are receiving are the laws of the Magical Council in Era, as well as what guild would be the best for you, I would recommend Fairy Tail, they seemed to be a more family oriented guild, I'm also transferring all of information on ancient runes, as well as all seven years of magical spells, as well as some other spells," she told them. "Also, you have new magic in you two, the old magic, although it's still in you, it's very weak, so you won't be able to cast spells to their full potential, like the patronus charm, and other advance magic," she stated. "Now... I'm going to give you information on basic hand-to-hand combat, since I don't know which fighting style would be best for you... also, Harry I'm sending you additional information on requip, and how to use it, but you're going to need to be taught by someone with that ability."

After 30 minutes of nonstop information download, Harry and Neville were on the floor panting, trying to calm the headache in their head, and the dizzy sensation.

"Wow... head rush," Harry joked, as he slowly stood up.

"I feel like my minds been hit with a sledgehammer," Neville groaned.

"That's because I had to insert a lot on information inside your brains, almost a century's worth of information is in there," she told them.

"Wow... now I understand many things, I thought I would never see a world where civilians and wizards would ever coexist, but they do in the Outer Plane," Harry grinned.

"Good thing we found you before we left next week," Neville said.

"Yes you were, now it's way past your curfew, and I don't want to make Dumbledore suspicious, go to your rooms and sleep," she ordered them, they said thanks, and left quietly into the silence of the night.

* * *

Halloween morning, everyone was feeling the buzz in the air, rumors spread like wildfire on the whole Harry and Ron conflict, many were siding with Harry, since they felt that Ron was too controlling. Harry and Neville just spent their time study in the room of requirement, if not that, then they were busy sparing each other, they were pretty decent, Harry realized that, thanks to his powers of a dragon slayer, and being the dragon slayer of ice, he was immune to ice and water based attacks, he also found out that he had a tough skin. They also realized that their speed and overall strength was much greater, although Harry's strength was greater than Neville's. They found out about Harry's tough skin two days ago, when Harry was blasted with a powerful reducto spell, by Ginny, sending him back into the wall, although it should have killed him, since it also broke the wall, he just got up, and groaned.

Harry was also surprised by the sudden increase in his sense of smell, and hearing, he also realized that he had a bigger appetite than before.

"Alright it's time Neville, are you ready?" Harry whispered, they were in the grand hall, during breakfast, everyone was chatting away as the excitement of the big Hollow's Eve party was going to begin.

"I'm more than ready Harry," Neville replied.

"Good, now I'm going to go to our dorms and get our trunks," he got up and made his way towards the dorm, he got near the stairs when he was stopped, he turned around and saw Hermione, her head down, he noticed tears trailing down her face, her bushy hair even bushier, if that was even possible. She looked up and he noticed her left cheek was swollen, heat radiating from it, "what the hell Hermione? What happened?" He whispered, he may not like her, but he still couldn't deny his feelings of protection over her.

"I'm so sorry Harry, oh gods I'm sorry Harry, I'm the worst friend in the world," she began crying again, Harry quickly took her to an abandon classroom, when he made sure she wasn't looking, he placed a silencing and a notice-me-not spell, an emerald green magic circle appeared, he also noticed that their magic circle when using their spells is the same color as their eyes.

"Okay what happened Hermione, why are you apologizing," he asked.

"I'm a horrible friend Harry, I've been stealing from you, and spying on you, I'm so sorry," she said.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes widen as he saw the pain her eyes.

"I was told by Dumbledore to be your friend, and make sure you don't divert from your destiny, I was being paid by the money in your vault," she sniffed, wincing.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I want to see you one last time before you leave," she told him.

"Wha... what are you..." his eyes widen, but Hermione just offered him a sad smile.

"Although it wasn't real, I was your best friend Harry, I see how you look at everyone, there's sadness in your eyes when you see Dean, Lavender, S-S-Seamus, it's like you won't see them again," she told him.

"But... who did that to you?" he asked.

"... I was punished for disobeying, I was told to find a way to find out what you were doing, I knew I couldn't keep doing this, I told R-R-Ron and D-D-Dumbledore that I didn't want to do this anymore, and... Ron... he... he told me that... I needed to know my place," she cried some more.

"Did he hit you?" His eyes widen.

"..."

"Hermione?"

"... y-y-yes... he told me that a mudblood like me would only be good for one think..." she said.

"He didn't did he?" Rage building inside of him.

"No... he was going to, but I used my wand against him, and I was able to leave in time," she replied.

"Okay Hermione, I want your word that you aren't lying to me."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear on my magic that I have not lied to you through this entire discussion, so mote it be," she held out her wand, the tip glowed, and there was a humming sound.

"Okay... well go find Seamus, tell him about this, tell him the truth, he still cares about you... I'll forgive you but we can't go back to what we were before," he told him.

"Thank you Harry, you really are a true friend," she said as she wiped the tears and left, Harry let out a sigh, he took off the spells and made his way up to the common room again.

* * *

Neville finally reached the Room of Requirement, once inside he found what he was looking for, the vanishing cabinet, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, the cabinet began to emit power from within it, it glowed dimly allowing the magic to return, before the stopped, he opened the cabinet and walked inside. Once he closed it he felt himself travel through a freeway, until he stopped he opened the door and was met with a astonishing sight, Tom, and his followers, and Amelia Bones were waiting for him.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to tell Tom that it's almost time," he replied.

"You're in on this as well?"

"Yeah, I was the one that suggested on using the Vanishing Cabinet, it would be an easier way to get inside the school without alerting all of the Auror's in there, as well as alerting Dumbledore," he said.

"Okay, then when is this going to start?"

"At lunch time, which will be when the party will happen, I'll get you while Harry distracts them, and then we'll be out of your hair," he replied.

"Okay then, thanks for everything Neville," Tom said.

"Don't thank me, thank Harry, he's the one that thought about this," he replied.

* * *

Lunch time has come, and everyone was having fun, the grand hall transformed Halloween themed room, the walls were all black, along with a black and white tablecloth setting, the candles were emitting a purplish flame, there were skulls placed on the center of each table, it looked like the opposite of the Yule ball 2 years ago.

"Welcome everyone to our second annual Hollow's Eve celebration, I am happy to say that someone very special has decided to open up the party, please welcome Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced, everyone began clapping and cheering, many were in Halloween costumes.

Harry walked he was wearing a black with a platinum trim without shoulder pads, exposing his muscular arms, it had a design of a phoenix in the middle, he wore black pants with black with a platinum trim shin guard. "Hello everyone, I'm going to start this off with a great Halloween song, from the muggle world, I hope you all enjoy it, some of you might know it," he said, as he prepared himself to sing, the microphone in hand.

The music began playing and people were a bit weary of the somber music;

Come little children,  
I'll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment,

A shiver went down everyone's spine, Harry's voice was chilling, with that soft yet somber feel to it, they couldn't help but feel entranced by his voice.

_Come little children,_  
_The times come to play,_  
_Here in my garden of shadows._

_Follow sweet children,_  
_I'll show thee the way,_  
_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

Neville merely smiled at everyone's reactions, although he had to admit Harry's voice was very soft almost deadly in this song. He was wearing just a pair of black wolf ears, and a black wolf tail, he wore black dress pants and a white t-shirt.

_Weep not poor children,_  
_For life is this way,_  
_Murdering beauty and passions._

_Hush now dear children,_  
_It must be this way,_  
_To weary of life and deceptions,_

_Rest now my children,_  
_For soon we'll away,_  
_Into the calm and the quiet._

_Come little children,_  
_I'll take thee away,_  
_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children,_  
_The times come to play,_  
_Here in my garden of shadows._

As the song came to an end, Harry made a grab for the microphone and tapped his index finger five times, Neville nodded and made his way outside, making sure to not be seen.

* * *

Neville made his way towards the Room of Requirement, once inside, he saw a group of 6 death eaters, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange in the mix.

"Is it time?" Tom asked.

"It's time, come on let's go, but first put on a glamour on yourself so as to not alert anyone," he said.

"Alright then, it's time to bring that man to justice," Amelia said, as she waved her wand around herself, and she changed into a blonde hair, brown eyed teenage girl.

"I will savor this moment for all of my life," Tom said, he changed into a black hair, black eyed younger version of Severus, although with tanned skin.

"I can't wait to see my son again," Narcissa sighed.

"Let's go, it's time to finish this once and for all," Neville said, as he led them all out of the room and into the grand hall.

* * *

The party was getting great, everyone was dancing, having a great time, Seamus and Hermione seemed to have made up, if them holding hands and kissing was any indication, while Ron was glaring daggers at Seamus, Ginny on the other hand was trying to flirt with every guy that passed her way, to make Harry jealous, much to every boys' dismay, she would try and have them make out in front of Harry, but they didn't let her.

"Okay, so this is my _final_ performance, and I really do hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed singing it, but this time, I'll not only sing but play for you as well," he said as they brought the piano, he sat down and began playing, everyone shocked by the beauty of the song.

_I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me_

_All the promises I made_  
_Just to let you down_  
_You believed in me, but I'm broken_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist_  
_It still does_  
_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_  
_I'm just as scared as you_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Run away, run away_  
_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_

_Take it all away_  
_Shadows of you_  
_Cause they won't let me go_

_Until I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_Alone, and lost in paradise_

As soon as he hit the last note, the doors bang opened, putting out all of the lights, everyone jumped, and watched as Neville walked in with a group of people.

"Ah... just in time, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Headmaster, may I present to you Tom Riddle, but you know him as Voldemort," he said, everyone gasped, then they stared in horror as the glamour wore off and Tom was standing there, along with his death eaters, Amelia was on the sidelines watching everything unfold.

"Thanks for that lovely introduction my dear boy, hello everyone, it is good to be back," Tom said.

"Milord," Snape said, going up to the man and kneeling in front of him, much to the shock of everyone.

"Ah Severus my loyal friend, how have you been?"

"I have been well, although I can't say the same for those idiots," he replied.

"Oh Sev, I do wish you would take that hideous disguise off, it's so filthy," Narcissa said, Severus merely smirked, something that didn't look good on him, and waved his arm in front of him, there no longer stood a greasy haired, crocked nose potions master, he had shoulder length ebony hair, smooth and tamed, his skin was still pale white, but it had that effortless glow to it, his nose was perfectly shaped, his eyes also changed, from their once onyx black, they now were crimson red, almost like blood.

"Severus, what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked, he was the first to recover from the shock, although his eyes shown fear and shock.

"I'm no longer Severus Snape, I am Severus Tobias Riddle, brother of Tom Riddle," he announced.

"Okay can we get to what you're actually Tommy," Harry asked, Tom sent a mocking glare at the boy who shrugged.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Thanks... so here's the ting ladies and gentlemen, I am here to announce that by today... I am no longer your savior," the reaction was instantaneous, there were outcries, pleas, and all round denial.

"Harry my boy what are you doing?" Albus asked, trying to get close to the boy, he needed to be within a 30 feet radius for his compulsion spell to work.

Harry lifted his hand and a green magic seal appeared, a gust of wind sent the man flying, he would have severely gotten injured, if Hagrid didn't catch him on time. "Like I said, I'm done trying to protect this pathetic place, with it's backwards laws, and it's ancient times, IT'S 2013 for Christ sakes, GET WITH THE FUCKING PROGRAM!" He bellowed, causing many to flinch.

"Harry let's go get married, like we always wanted," Ginny said, trying to reach him, he did the same with Albus and sent her flying back, but this time no one was able to catch her (they actually didn't eve try... I'd be sad... but it's Ginny), but she ended up falling with a thud.

"You fucking bastard," Ron snarled he was going to charge towards Harry, but a hazel green magic circle appeared under him, and ropes shot out and wrapped around him, they all looked to see Neville's hand sticking out.

"I'm sorry, but no one messes with my brother," he snarled, he looked positively feral, he would look more threatening, but with what he had on he look too cute.

"Now back to the topic at hand, I want you all to know who you betrayed for so long, I am Lord Harrison James Evans-Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-Peverell.. ." he let it sink in, everyone's moth was open. "I own half of Hogwarts and my dear brother here owns the other half, say hello to Lord Neville Luca Smith-Longbottom-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Black."

"It's true I do, and as we own this bitch, we have final say in everything," Neville said, making his way up the stage and stood next to Harry, they then turned towards Albus who looked like he was put the fear of god into him.

"As heirs to four founders," They began.

"I Harry Potter, heir to the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor," Harry said.

"And I Neville Longbottom, heir to the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"Hereby strip you Albus Dumbledore of..." they said in unison, the whole castle began to hum as ancient magic was being used.

"your magic," Harry snarled.

"and of your titles," Neville stated, Albus began to scream in pain as he felt his magic leave him, until it became a orb of whitish-blue light, it then flew into the wall and emerged with the castle.

"As we have said it... so it shall be," they finished in unison, as the hum of the castle died down.

"What did you do?" Minerva said, her eyes wide.

"Nothing, just took care of a little insect, also I would like to congratulate you Professor, of should we saw Headmistress," Neville smiled.

"What?"

"As the heir to the four founders, we declare Minerva McGonagall as new Headmistress of Hogwarts," Harry announced.

"Congratulations my dear," Tom bowed.

"Okay back to what I was saying, now Amelia Bones has taken over as Minister of Magic, and Tom is going to be your defense against the dark arts professor, while Severus will be your potions professor, and deputy headmaster, now I've finished this, Tom you can dispose of the body if you'd like," Harry shrugged as both he and Neville jumped off the stage, and left the place, never looking back.

* * *

They arrived at Gringotts 30 minutes before midnight, both taking in a deep breath before entering, they were shocked to see almost everyone from Hogwarts there, including Tom Riddle.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Tom told us everything, and showed us the evil of Albus," Minerva said, anger still in her eyes. "And I understand what you had to do, but you didn't think we would let you both leave without at least a proper send off did you?"

"Come on Potter, I knew you were dumb but this is ridiculous," Draco smirked.

"Malfoy?"

"Hey I don't like you but you finally broke my father and aunt from their spell, my mum and I have been trying for nearly 8 years, and you did it in one week," he shrugged.

"Thank you Harry, I know your mother would be proud of the man you've become," Narcissa said.

"Thanks, so I guess this is actually good bye," Harry said.

"Yeah I guess so," Neville replied.

"It's almost time Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom," Griphook said.

"Thanks for everything, and I hope you all the best," he said.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all," Neville said, waving goodbye at everyone.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, tears on her face, as she rushed to him and gave him a crushing hug, "I am so happy to have been your friend, and I wish you all the best," she said.

"I am glad as well, and hope you all the best with Seamus," he said.

"Goodbye Nev, I guess this is the end of the silver trio," Dean smirked as he and Seamus went over to Neville.

"I guess it is, I'll miss you lot," Neville said, tears falling.

"As I promised you Harry, I along with McGonagall, and Amelia will make our world a more peaceful and accepting place," Tom said.

"See that you do Tom, take care," he nodded his head.

"It's time," Griphook said, there was a circle on the floor, and it began to glow, they both stepped in.

"Goodbye Harrikins, don't forget about us," Fred and George cried out.

"Never," he smiled.

"Before you leave, take this with you, as a representation of your old home," Griphook walked towards them and stopped right out side the circle, and presented Harry with the sword of Gryffindor.

"Thank you Griphook, and everyone we'll miss you!" They both waved as people began crying and waving good bye, there was a blinding light, and then... they were gone.

* * *

**So that's that, I hoped you guys liked it, um... yeah I didn't spend much time on the whole last minute thing, and it seemed a bit anti-climatic, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it :D**

**Next chapter will diver from Harry and Neville, and introduce the people from Fairy Tail, and set the mood for things.**

**I changed the Pairings a bit.**

**Natsu x Harry**

**Gray x Cana or Loke**

**Juvia x Lyon**

**Neville x Lucy**

**Erza x Mirajane or Jellal**

**Lazus x Lisanna**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Wendy x Romeo**

**if you have any idea of who you'd want to have as a pairing or if you still want Natsu x Gray x Harry together, send me your comments :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to start on the Oracion Seis arc, meaning they'll have a complete meeting in the after the next chapter so in chapter 7, also there is going to be something important to all of you who have been voicing your thoughts on the parings, although I still need help on who to pair with Mirajane and Erza.**

**More information at the end of the chapter :D**

**Also there will be parts with people saying the same thing from the manga... ALL INFORMATION I GET IS FROM THE MANGA AND THE FAIRY TAIL WIKIA so please no insulting :D**

* * *

**5**

A boy was making his way towards a huge building, it looked like a castle, he was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf, which hid the scar on the right side of his neck, he had a red symbol on his right shoulder.

Behind him was a walking blue cat, he had a big white patch on his stomach, he had a long white-tipped tail, and a green backpack on his back, hiding the same symbol on his back but his was green.

"Natsu! Happy! Wait up!" A girl said, she was running towards them, she has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by a red ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, she has fair skin, she wears a blue sleeveless shirt, that does nothing to hide her huge breasts, and seems to hug her curvy figure, she also wears a blue thigh length skirt, with a brown belt, which holds a set of special keys on her left, and a heart-shaped whip on the right, she has the same symbol as both of them on the back of her right hand, in a pink color.

"Hey Lucy, how was your solo mission?" The pink haired boy asked.

"It was great Natsu, I was finally able to calm Aquarius down long enough to finish the job," she beamed. "Although... she still ended up destroying half of the village, but they still gave me the prize, which was 58,000 jewels and two other silver keys, they're different from the other's I've seen, but I can't wait until I can make a contract with them," she stated.

"That's great, well we also came back from a successful mission," Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

"Aye, though he still ended up destroying half of the town because he was trying to find more clues about Igneel, since he heard someone say something about a dragon," the cat, Happy, stated, with a serious look on his face.

Lucy face-palmed, "Natsu... I thought we agreed you would try to keep low key, we have enough trouble with the magic council as it is, with what happened during the whole Laxus incident," she sighed.

"Hey! nobody would answer my questions, besides, it's no fun if I can't go all out," he replied, giving her a pout.

"Ugh, why am I even trying, just wait till Erza finds out," she said, as she began walking towards the building, she smirked from the immediate reaction, she turned to see her best friend become like the screamer, his face pale, eyes wide, and his hands on his cheek, while his mouth is open wide.

"Lucy, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Happy asked, he was also in the same state as Natsu.

"Your one to talk Happy, you're terrified too," She told him, she sighed, and grabbed both guild members and dragged them back into the building. "We're back," she announced, everyone turned around to see her, they all greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Welcome back Lucy, what's wrong with Natsu?" A young woman asked, she has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead, and blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, which hides her while symbol, on her right thigh. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist, she also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Hey Mirajane, he's just worried I'm going to tell Natsu what he did on his first solo mission," she replied.

"What did you do Natsu?" A voice said, everyone turned to see a young man with spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, his body is toned and muscular, his blue symbol on his right pectoral, he has scar on his forehead, above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He wasn't wearing anything, other than a pair of black boxers, with a dark blue lining, a necklace, that looked like a sword and a rock, and a metal bracelet, on his right hand.

"Seriously Gray, what happened to your clothes?" Lucy sighed, _I'm starting to think this guild is just crazy,_ she thought.

"AH!" Gray yelped in surprised, as he ran to his table and quickly changed back to his original clothes, which was a white button up shirt, and dark blue jeans. "So dragon breath, what did you do this time?"

"He destroyed half the town, trying to find more information on Igneel," She stated.

"Again? I swear this is the 10th time this week you've managed to destroy a city, and we're barely on Tuesday," He shook his head.

"Yeah well those idiots didn't have the information I need, besides I heard you were arrested for fighting nude, ice perv," Natsu snapped.

"Say that again dragon breath," he warned, glaring at the pink-haired boy, edging him on.

"Ice perv!" He retorted.

"That's it, it's on dragon breath!" He charged towards Natsu, fist at the ready, then they began to fight each other, everyone laughing and smiling at the entertainment of the two.

"Oi Natsu, don't you think..." Happy began but was accidnetially knocked back, resulting in him hitting a few guild member's, which ends in the whole guild fighting each other.

"Not again," Lucy sighed.

"But isn't it fun?" Mirajane smiled brightly.

"Yeah!" Lucy replied.

* * *

Harry and Neville Evans, they changed their last names to become brothers, were making their way around the forest, when they came across a small town, which looked to be in castle setting, they came across a market place, and rushed to a food stand.

"Oh god Harry look, real food," Neville sighed, their clothes changed once they arrived into the Out Plane, or as they say Earth Land, Neville's clothes changed, he now wore a dark red sleeveless hoodie, a black wide belt that only went through on belt loop on the left, which had a black leather pouch with his keys, and dark blue cargo pants, and black boots. Harry also wore a black sleeveless hoodie, dark blue cargo pants, he also wears a right shoulder armor attached to a silver chest plate with gold white lining, and black shoes.

"I know, it's been nearly two weeks since we've come here and all we've been able to eat is some funky and disgusting looking flying fish, and a poor black bear, which why it would be in the middle of a desert, is beyond me, but like I said... food, yay!" Harry smirked, once they got there, they found themselves, surrounded by a group of four rouge wizards, which they seemed to have encountered on a daily basis. The leader was a tall man with black shoulder length hair and red highlights framing his face, dark orange almost red eyes the one to the far left of the leader had spiky blond hair, black eyes, next to him was the only woman in the group, she had waist length golden blonde hair, with black highlights framing her face, she also had black eyes, and the last one was a cat, it walked on two legs, it had platinum fur, he head was similar to a wolves, he wore white pants, with a black belt, and has a collar on his neck, with the leader holding on the leash.

"May we help you?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, you can start by giving us your stuff, and all your money," the leader snarled.

"I'm sorry, but we need to eat, and eating costs money, so... sorry, but we'll have to decline," Harry said.

"It wasn't a suggestion kid," the girl said.

"How about this, you give me the cat and you can leave to see another day," he stated.

"Hah! As if! This cat is going to make me rich, a talking cat... can you believe I got one just like that pink-haired freak!" The leader laughed, pulling on the leash, causing the cat to flinch.

"I'm going to count to three, give me the cat, and I'll spare your life," Harry warned them, his voice cold and his eyes filled with anger.

"I'd like to see you try!" He growled, he raised his hand and red magic seal appeared, "blue fire!" He cried out, a jet of blue fire shot out of the circle and headed straight for both Harry and Neville.

Both of them were able to dodge it easily, since it seemed like the man couldn't control it fully. "Open the Gate to the Scorpion, Scorpio!" Neville cried out, as he raised Scorpio's key.

"WE ARE YEAH!" Scorpio cried out as he appeared, "is it finally time for me to make my grand entrance?"

"Yeah, go all out Scorpio, but protect the cat!" He said.

"Don't worry about him Neville I got it!" Harry said, he raised his right hand, and a sword appeared, it was a magical sword he won off a thief who tried to take away Neville's celestial keys. It was a simple katana, but it had runes running alongside the blade, which thanks to Professor's Babbling's archive magic, he knew was a spell which only those who knew the ancient language and had a pure heart could call upon it's true power, the handle was pure white, while the blade was as black as the night.

"What the... he's a requip wizard, the other's are in Fairy Tail, and that's not all, that sword... it's Muramasa, only those with pure hearts and knowledge of the ancient writing can wield it, it holds immense power," the other man said, quivering, sweat falling from his forehead.

"All the more reason to take what they have, and take that pure boy as our toy," he said, eyeing Harry hungrily.

"You can try, but that cat is coming with us!" He said.

"You ready Harry?" Neville asked.

"Let's show them we're not one's to be pushed around," Harry replied, he positioned himself in front of Scorpio.

"WE ARE READY TO ROCK!" Scorpio cried out, as he ready his blaster, "Sand Spear!" He cried out as a beam of sand was shot out of his singer.

"Fusio!" He called out, he moved his blade to point at the sand spear, a white light wrapped around blade, and absorbed the attack, morphing the blade into a Dao sword, with the blade a golden brown color, and the handle was black. "Torrent harenae" he cried, he made a slashing motion from right to left, in a upward motion and a big sphere of sand appeared, then he made another slashing motion, from right to left in a downward horizontal motion, and the sand rushed towards the group, however it wasn't attacking the cat.

The three of them were sent upwards before Scorpio jumped up, and smirked at them, he readied his stinger, "SAND BULLET BARRAGE!" He cried out, as series of bullet size sand spheres were shot out of them, they didn't pierce them, they were just hit with a multitude of sand bullets.

"Close the gates," Neville called out.

"See ya Neville, thanks for the warm up," Scorpio grinned before disappearing in a golden light.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, taking the collar off, he then noticed that the collar wasn't a normal collar, he felt it suppress his magic, and make him weaker, he threw it on the floor, and raised his hand, "reducto," he called out, a emerald green magic circle appeared, and a red blast of magic shot out destroying the collar.

"Thank you... I am very grateful for your help master," the cat bowed, which shocked both Neville and Harry, although they quickly got over it.

"What's your name?"

"I have none, I was born without one, but as I grew I was taught by my previous master how to read and write, as well as how to fight, I am the only of my kind... as far as I can tell that can change into a battle mode," he said.

"Wow, that's so cool," Neville said.

"Thank you for your praise master, I am now at your command," he said.

"Hey none of that master stuff, I don't really like it, I'm Harry Evans, and this is my brother Neville, just call us Harry and Neville," Harry said.

"Of course... Harry," the cat said.

"Good, now as for your name... that's going to be tough... how about..." Neville paused to think.

"How about Eli," Harry said.

"Eli... I like that Harry, that's a great name, yeah your name is now Eli," Neville said.

"Eli... I love it thank you Harry, Neville," Eli said, smiling at them.

"Welcome to our little group of travelers," Harry said reaching out his hand.

"Yeah!" Luc said taking his hand.

"Okay now that we've made a new friend... can we leave?" Neville asked.

"Aw but we haven't even gotten something to eat," Harry pouted.

"Yeah... we might not be welcomed here," he said, pointing around him, Harry and Luc looked around and saw that many of the stalls were covered in sand, and few were destroyed, but that's not what caught their attention, everyone was glaring at them.

"Hehe, oops," Harry laughed nervously, "RUN!" He called out, as they ran, they watched Luc sprout wings, "cool," he said as they ran off, laughing.

* * *

Lucy was trying hard not to laugh, Natsu was currently being scolded by Erza, she had long hip length scarlet hair, brown eyes, a slender figure, although it's hidden behind her armor which consisted of a breastplate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated with curved lines and a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark, the right arm of the mark's cross extends to armor's right side, with the mark of Fairy Tail added under the cross itself, which is now lacking the brand's name. The shoulder guards are also larger and more detailed. The waist guard is now composed of only two elaborated plates hanging from a simple belt over a smaller thinner pair of plates circling her waist. The most visible additions of the new armor are the plated gauntlets extending up to the wearer's elbows, which are covered by elbow guards adorned by protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of feathers, and a prominent armored collar circling their and leaving the front side open. This is made up by protrusions similar to the ones on the wearer's elbows, there is a variation of this particular armor which involves line-less shoulder guards and a lack of metal feather-like protrusions on the collar.

"Master may be lineate with you, but I am not," she scolded him.

"Aw come on Erza, you know how Natsu is," Mirajane argued.

"I don't care Mira, he has to know that his actions bring consequences," she stated.

"I feel sorry for him," Lucy sighed.

"Aye," Happy stated, eating his fish.

"You're not even worried, you too busy eating your fish," she scolded him.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Hey Lu," a voice called from behind, Lucy turned to see a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age, her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, she wore an orange tank-top revealing her guild mark on the back of her left shoulder blade, a pair of white skinny pants, with a brown belt, and white flats.

"Levy! I'm so glad to see you, so where's Jet and Droy?" Lucy asked.

"They were saying something about a special idea, I don't know, so what's going on?" Levy asked.

"Oh you know the same old thing..." she replied, _shit, I've been in this guild for too long and now this is just normal to me, oh my poor life,_ she thought.

"And here I thought Natsu was finally going to calm down," Levy sighed.

"Come on Levy, this is Natsu we're talking about, he might be calm one minute, but he'll definitely go all out the next," Lucy sighed, before anyone could say anything else the doors opened revealing an extremely small elderly man, he has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, he also has a thick white mustache, and he has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. He's wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back.

"I'm back," he said in straight voice, none of that joking tone he's used to having, his eyes filled with determination.

"Welcome back master, how was the meeting?" Mirajane asked in her normal cheery tone, not even noticing the change in atmosphere.

"It wasn't good, Reedus, can you create the Balam Alliance, I need everyone to pay attention," he said, Reedus is a tall man with curly light orange hair, and a round torso. He gets up and uses a pen and begins to draw on the air, creating a chat, connecting each smaller name to the three big names on the center. In the center there is Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart.

"What does this have to do with the meeting master?" Erza asked.

"We've decided that we're taking Oracion Seis down," he announced, everyone's eyes widen, there have been an increase in Dark Guild activity, and Oracion Seis is one of the big three under the Balam Alliance, they are supposedly in control of 1/3 of the under world. "At the regular meeting a few days ago, Oracion Seis came up on the agenda, seems they're up to something big... and bad," he stated.

"Yeah the sudden rise in Dark Guild activity," Lucy said.

"Yes, it was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a guild must be sent to eliminate them," he said.

"And you had to draw up the losing card as usual, huh?" Gray sighed.

"Fairy Tail is taking up that responsibility?" Juvia asked, she had short blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She wore a blue and white sleeveless blouse with the Fairy Tail emblem brooch around her neck, elbow length white gloves, knee length blue and white skirt, and knee length boots.

"Not quite... the enemy is simply to large for that, if we went all we would eventually end up as the sole targets of the Balam Alliance's wrath." He stated, "as such... we are going to be forming an alliance of our own," he announced.

"AN ALLIANCE!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes.. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter, each of these guilds is to select a number of members, those members will join forces to defeat the enemy," he stated.

"The fuck is that..." a member said.

"WE CAN HANDLE THOSE GUYS ALONE! Hell, I can handle those guys alone," Natsu growled.

"Natsu... master is thinking of the long-term consequences," Erza sighed.

"Wait... hold on a minute, we're dealing with just six people right?" Lucy asked, terror clear in her eyes, "what kind of monsters are they?"

* * *

**I'm going to stop here, so... what do you think? I hope you all enjoy it, I was wondering what arc they should be presented in, so I decided where else but when they meet Wendy... I'm not going to ignore the Edolas arc, but Harry, Neville, and Eli will be in it as well.**

**NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**I've decided to keep the Natsu x Harry x Gray pairing, but I'm also thinking about adding Loke into the mix.**

**The three would be there for Harry, and then there's the reason behind their love for him. NATSU... because of something Harry is going to tell him, which will be VERY important on his search for Igneel, as well as his first impression of him. GRAY... because he feels a connection, since they are both ice-type mages, although they won't know about him being a dragon slayer until after the Edolas arc. LOKE... because he sees the purity which shines within Harry, attracting him to Harry...**

**So what do you think about the pairing? like it? hate it? Please voice your comments and/or concerns, BUT NO FLAIMING! please^_^**

**Also please chose who you think would be a good pairing for Mirajane and Erza. I'm thinking of having it Erza x Jellal x Mirajane, with both women falling for Jellal, IDK at the moment... please R&R :D**


End file.
